The invention concerns a frame for pictures or the like, with a transparent front box designed as a box cover with a rim all around. A back wall is placed behind the front box and fits into the box cover. Between the faces of front part and back wall the picture is held.
A construction of this type is known in German Design 6,917,904. In the case of that design patent, the picture is pressed by a back wall against the front part. The back wall is held by a spring-tape, which presses against the rim of the front part. Due to the fact that the tape is permanently extended by its tension, the tension is somehow an instability factor, because the tape can be dislocated from the rim very easily, when the tape is not placed very correctly along the rim, or if the frame is shocked. The tape has to be placed very carefully to prevent its sudden dislocation due to its inherent tension, thereby hurting the person who is handling the frame or damaging objects placed nearby. The spring tape has to be fixed in such a way that it cannot be dislocated during the transporting to the place where the frame is to be hung.